Naptime
by Nameless Boast
Summary: Oneshot. Goten doesn't understand why Trunks doesn't come over to play anymore.


Disclaimer: The following is a fan-made piece of fiction, written for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Dragonball Z is the exclusive property of the relevant copyright holders.

**Naptime**

You need to come over and play with me, because everything is way too boring when you don't.

I mean it. I get so _bored_ without you. Sure, Marron is our friend and she's fun too, I guess, but she's too little! There's no point playing with her when you aren't around. You're the one that always comes up with the ideas, and even though your ideas get us in trouble a lot, they're always fun enough that I don't mind.

Like that time you thought it would be a good idea for the three of us to play scientist, so we all went into Auntie Bulma's lab when she was away for a meeting. Remember? You borrowed the keys from your mom's office and took us down to her lab to play. We found a bunch of goggles and little glass tubes, and the white coats we had were so big that they practically looked like a blanket on Marron. And all the colored liquids in the glass tubes looked pretty, and I wondered what they would look like mixed together. So you actually did it.

Remember what happened next? Our moms got so mad! I got grounded for a week, and you got grounded for two. And Marron didn't get punished at all, because our moms thought getting a big chunk of her hair blown off was bad enough.

I don't do fun stuff like that when you're not around.

It feels like you haven't been around for a while now, even though I know it hasn't been that long. Gohan says I spend a lot of time just staring off, but I don't remember doing that. I don't know why I _would_ do that, because it doesn't sound very fun at all. And you'd probably make fun of me for doing something so boring and dumb, but you wouldn't mean it. And then we'd go play or explore or fight in the woods.

I really like sparring with you. And I can't wait to show you some of the neat new moves my dad has taught me. Gohan is a good teacher, but I think my dad is even better, and I'll bet that's because he's older. Some of his attacks have really funny names, though. You would laugh at them, but you know attacks with funny names too. And you come after me with those, and sometimes you'll call out the wrong one just to trick me, or tell me you're not going to use one of your powers and then do it anyway.

I still like fighting with you better than with everybody else, even if you _do_ cheat sometimes. Cheater!

That's why you need to come over. I know all these cool new moves, and I want you to see them before anybody else.

I don't know why you haven't been over to play lately. Where have you been? I know you couldn't come over last week, or the week before that, because you weren't feeling good. But on Tuesday I came over to your house, and I know you weren't sick anymore. I just _know_ it because you kept coughing and throwing up when you were sick, and on Tuesday you stopped.

Remember? I said it was time for you to wake up, and your mom said you weren't going to.

I still think that was silly of you, because it wasn't naptime!

Anyway, since Tuesday everyone's been acting really off. Like my dad! You know how my dad's supposed to be all happy all the time? He hasn't been the last few days. He gets mad a lot and goes outside to punch and kick at nothing, and I watch him and I hear him muttering about "Shenlong" and "natural causes," and then he says a lot of other words. Bad words. I know they're bad words, because you told me about them, and said you heard Uncle say them when he thought you weren't around.

My dad is gonna get in loads of trouble if mommy hears him.

I don't like it when my dad gets mad. He's not as much fun when he's mad. I ask him why he's mad, and if I did something wrong. He keeps telling me he's not mad at me. And every time he does, he gives me a big hug.

That's another thing. Everybody keeps hugging me, especially when I ask if you're going to come over and play today. I don't know why. I don't think it's a weird thing for me to say. I mean, I ask that all the time. You're my best friend! So it's normal for me to ask when you're going to come over.

You _are_ my best friend, right?

But yeah, my mom's been hugging me a lot lately. She just hugs me and tells me she's sorry. I don't know why she's sorry, because I'm pretty sure she didn't do anything wrong. Maybe it's because we ran out of ice cream bars! I'm not crazy about them—I like cones better—but I know you really like them so I ask mommy to keep them around for when you come over.

You really need to come over. I get bored without you.

Gohan hugs me a lot too. Especially at night. He shakes me awake and says I've been crying in my sleep, but that doesn't make any sense because I don't know what I could possibly be sad about. And I tell him that and he hugs me even harder.

My big brother is supposed to be the smart one. He shouldn't be acting so goofy.

But it isn't just him that's being silly. Like yesterday, yesterday was kinda funny. Not really in a funny-haha way, but in a funny-weird way. I came over to your place when mommy thought I was in my room, and I asked Uncle if the reason you couldn't play was because he was busy training you, and he got this weird look on his face and yelled at me to get out. He said a lot of words I've never heard before, words you didn't tell me about, but I don't think they were good. And then Auntie Bulma came in and started yelling at _him_, and he gave her a real mean look. Then she pulled him into the next room and said something to him. I don't know what she said, but when he came back, he looked right at me and said he was sorry.

He didn't really need to. I mean, Uncle yells at us all the time.

And then Uncle stomped off and Auntie Bulma gave me a big hug. I just asked where you were and if you were _still_ taking a nap and she hugged me tighter. If I wasn't so strong—almost as strong as you are—it might have hurt.

Your parents are _so_ weird.

People in my house are being weird too. Especially today. Everybody's dressed the same! Well, except me, I'm still in my pajamas, but that's okay because mommy says that Marron and her mom are going to come over and watch me and I don't have to go with them. I don't think people should all dress the same, it's boring.

Things are never boring when you're around.

See, everyone is in black, and mommy is crying and my dad looks like he wants to and Gohan looks real sad too. And I tug at Gohan's leg—he looks kind of funny in a suit—and ask if Marron and her mom can bring you over too. And he doesn't answer me. And all of a sudden Gohan is hugging me again and he's crying now. And I think I'm crying too, and my throat hurts and my chest feels all tight and I don't understand _why_ I'm sad but I _am._

I'll bet it's because you aren't coming over, and I don't really have anyone to play with. Marron's too little.

What's going on? Aren't we best friends anymore? I know it hasn't been _that_ long, but I miss playing with you, Trunks.

Why won't you come over and play with me?


End file.
